DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~The One and Only Lights~
is the ending song for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories, as well as the ending theme for HUGtto! Pretty Cure episode 22, 36 & 37. Lyrics Short Version |-|Romaji= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan Bucchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa Muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi Tsuyoku Chikaku Naru ne☆ Your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara Shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ Motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua min'na wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua shūgō! |-|Kanji= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難 ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび 強く 近く なるね☆ Your best! my best! 生きてるんだから 失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜 もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　みんなは プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア集合！ |-| English= Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure the two of us are Pretty Cure~! One danger coming after another Is totally unbelievable!! Even in our school uniforms We are amazingly tough As we go through new problems together We'll become Stronger And closer☆ Your best! my best! That's how we're living So failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ We'll work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we're all Pretty Cure~! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure have gathered! Full Version |-|Romaji= Purikyua Purikyua (Ready go) Purikyua Purikyua (daishūgō) Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi Tsuyoku (tsuyoku) chikaku (chikaku) naru ne☆ (All Stars) You're best! My best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte Buttobu~! Inochi no hana (meippai) sakasete omoikkiri~ (seiippai) Motto baribari!! Purikyua (puritī) Purikyua (byūtī) Purikyua (kyūtī) Purikyua (agaru￪ borutēji) Puritī de (shūru jan) Kyua Kyua (kūru jan) Futari wa (jan Jump up) Purikyua Tama ni wa hōkago no hohonto Oshaberi very time (Enjoying) Uwasa wa koisuru otome no Bitamin zai damon (That's alright) Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi Koko ni (koko ni) orite (orite) Kiseki☆ (like a wish) Min'na no mune ni iru Hero Yūki to kibō wo kurikku suru yo Zen'in de tachimukau You're best! My best! Zenryoku dakara yūjō, aijō, saikō! Ron'yori shōko no kagayaku ekubo hissawwaza de hāto kyun! Hitomi ni☆hoshi (meippai) Utsushite! Omoikkiri~ (seiippai) Motto kirakira!! Purikyua (puritī) Purikyua (byūtī) Purikyua (kyūtī) Purikyua (agaru￪ borutēji) Puritī de (shūru jan) Kyua Kyua (kūru jan!) Futari wa (jan Jump up) Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua HUGtto! Ara Mōdo, Mahō Tsukai, Purinsesu, Hapinesu, Dokidoki Sumairu, Suīto, Hātokyacchi Furesshu, 5 and go go Supurasshu Sutā, Makkusu Hāto, Futari wa Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua (Ready go) Purikyua Purikyua (daishūgō) Dareka ga dareka no kawari wa maji narenai kara Anata mo watashi mo tokubetsu yuiitsu muni nano Kosei wa kiwadatsu hikari ni naru yo Yume wo (yume wo) ikiru (ikiru) chikara (All Stars) You're best! My best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte Buttobu~! Inochi no hana (meippai) sakasete omoikkiri~ (seiippai) Motto baribari!! Purikyua (puritī) Purikyua (byūtī) Purikyua (kyūtī) Purikyua (agaru￪ borutēji) Puritī de (shūru jan) Kyua Kyua (kūru jan) Min'na wa (jan Jump up) Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua shūgō! |-|Kanji= プリキュアプリキュア(Ready go) プリキュアプリキュア(大集合) プリキュアプリキュア プリキュアプリキュア　プリキュアプリキュア プリティでキュアキュア　ふたりはプリキュア～! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび 強く(つよく)近く(ちかく)なるね☆(All Stars) You're best! My best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来たるでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶ～! 生命の花(目一杯)咲かせて思いっきり～(精一杯) もっとバリバリ!! プリキュア(プリティー)　プリキュア(ビューティー) プリキュア(キューティー) プリキュア(上がる↑ボルテージ) プリティーで(シュールじゃん) キュアキュア(クールじゃん) ふたりは(ジャン Jump up) プリキュア たまには放課後のほほんと おしゃべりvery time(Enjoying) ウワサは恋する乙女の ビタミン剤だもん(That's alright) 闇夜に浮かんだ　虹の架け橋 ここに(ここに)降りて(おりて) 奇跡☆(like a wish) みんなの胸に居る　Hero 勇気と希望をクリックするよ 全員で立ち向かう You're best! My best! 全力だから　友情、愛情、サイコー! 論より証拠の輝くえくぼ　必殺技でハートキュン! 瞳に☆星(目一杯) 映して! 思いっきり～(精一杯) もっとキラキラ!! プリキュア(プリティー)　プリキュア(ビューティー) プリキュア(キューティー) プリキュア(上がる↑ボルテージ) プリティーで(シュールじゃん) キュアキュア(クールじゃん) ふたりは(ジャン Jump up) プリキュア プリキュアプリキュア HUGっと! アラモード、魔法つかい、 プリンセス、ハピネス、ドキドキ スマイル、スイート、ハートキャッチ、 フレッシュ、５and go go スプラッシュスター、マックスハート、 ふたりはプリキュア プリキュアプリキュア(Ready go) プリキュアプリキュア(大集合) 誰かが誰かの代わりは　マジなれないから あなたもわたしも特別　唯一無二なの 個性は際立つヒカリになるよ 夢を(ゆめを)生きる(いきる)チカラ(All Stars) You're best! My best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来たるでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶ～! 生命の花(目一杯)　咲かせて思いっきり～(精一杯)　 もっとバリバリ!! プリキュア(プリティー)　プリキュア(ビューティー) プリキュア(キューティー) プリキュア(上がる↑ボルテージ) プリティーで(シュールじゃん) キュアキュア(クールじゃん) みんなは(ジャン Jump up) プリキュア プリキュアプリキュア 集合! |-| English= Pretty Cure Pretty Cure (Ready go) Pretty Cure Pretty Cure (big gathering) Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure the two of us are Pretty Cure~! One danger coming after another is totally unbelievable!! Even in our school uniforms we are amazingly tough As we go through new problems together We'll become (we'll become) stronger (stronger) and closer☆ (All Stars) You're best! My best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings Flying~! Let the flower of life bloom (with all) with everything we've got~ (our might) We'll work harder! Pretty Cure (pretty) Pretty Cure (beauty) Pretty Cure (cutie) Pretty Cure (raise the↑voltage) Pretty and pure (it's surreal) Cure Cure (it's so cool) The two of us are (jump Jump up) Pretty Cure Sometimes after class We stay back to chat very time (Enjoying) When girls are in love Rumors are our vitamin pills (That's alright) On the rainbow bridge floating in the dark night, Right there (right there) a miracle (a miracle) Descends☆ (like a wish) Within everyone is a Hero Click on courage and hope To stand up with everyone You're best! My best! We're giving it our best so friendship and love are the greatest! The proof of our light is our dimples so that's our heartthrob finishing move! Stars☆are reflected (with all) In our eyes! With everything we've got~ (our might) We'll shine brighter!! Pretty Cure (pretty) Pretty Cure (beauty) Pretty Cure (cutie) Pretty Cure (raise the↑voltage) Pretty and pure (it's surreal) Cure Cure (it's so cool) The two of us are (jump Jump up) Pretty Cure HUGtto! A La Mode, Maho Girls, Princess, Happiness, Dokidoki Smile, Suite, Heartcatch, Fresh, 5 and go go Splash Star, Max Heart, We are Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure (Ready go) Pretty Cure Pretty Cure (big gathering) Someone who replaces someone shouldn't get used to it You and I are both special and unique Our personalities will stand out and become the light Dreams are (dreams) living (living) power (All Stars) You're best! My best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings Flying~! Let the flower of life bloom (with all) with everything we've got~ (our might) We'll work harder! Pretty Cure (pretty) Pretty Cure (beauty) Pretty Cure (cutie) Pretty Cure (raise the↑voltage) Pretty and pure (it's surreal) Cure Cure (it's so cool) Everyone is (jump Jump up) Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure have gathered! Audio Trivia *In some scenes, Cure Chocolat is seen standing next to Cure Étoile, making an allusion to (and a pun on) the former's character song, Chocolat・Etoile. Gallery DANZEN_Hugtto.jpg DANZEN HugttoTeam.png DANZEN_MaxHeart.jpg DANZEN MaxHeartTeam.png DANZEN BlackandYell.png DANZEN CureMacherie.jpg DANZEN LuminousandWhite.jpg DANZEN Yell.jpg DANZEN HarryandHugtan.jpg DANZEN AngeEtoile.jpg DANZEN Yellcrouching.jpg DANZEN Yellpraying.jpg DANZEN CureBlack.jpg DANZEN CureWhite.jpg DANZEN AllStars.png DANZEN KKPCALM.jpg DANZEN MahouTsukai.jpg DANZEN Go!PriTeam.png DANZEN HapChaTeam.png DANZEN BlackYell.jpg DanzenOneandonlyLights.png Video Category:Songs Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Ending Songs Category:Movie Songs